


Ask for it

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Clint Barton Bingo, Crying, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masochism, Riding Crops, Sadism, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And after that? Only a few minutes more and Bucky would be begging for whatever it was that he tried to ignore, begging for whatever he needed to come down.





	Ask for it

„You know that you have to ask for it, darling? I can't read your mind, can't know what you want. Or what you need.“

Clint waited but nothing came. He hadn‘t excepted anything. They barely had started, at least when it came to their standards. Bucky knew that, too. He knew that Clint didn‘t expect an answer and still, Bucky nodded, looking to the ground, not looking up just like he‘d been ordered to. He was the picture of the perfect sub, at least for now. Clint knew that it would take them at least twenty more minutes until Bucky started fidgeting. And then another ten until the vibrations from the plug would be too much in combination with the hot cream – Clint knew that Bucky would be whimpering by then. And after that? Only a few minutes more and Bucky would be begging for whatever it was that he tried to ignore, begging for whatever he needed to come down.

Until then, he would continue to kneel between Clint‘s spread legs, staring down on the ground, trying to ignore the growing need to be put under while Clint pretended to ignore Bucky.

It took Bucky exactly thirty-eight minutes until he started squirming _and_ whimpering. Still, his erection didn’t flag a bit. Clint wondered how long they could play until he would lose it without any other stimulation than whatever the plug provided. Their record was five hours.

Twelve minutes later Bucky leaned forwards and nuzzled at Clint’s still clothed thigh, asking for permission to talk. Clint waited three more minutes until he took hold of Bucky’s hair who was now silently crying.

“You’re allowed to talk.”

“Thank you, Sir.”, Bucky gasped, trying to push back on the plug that was lodged in his ass before trying to rub his cock on Clint’s leg. A slap across Bucky’s face stilled him.

“I said you’re allowed to talk, not that you're allowed to hump my leg like a bitch in heat. What do you want?”

“Yes, Sir. I am sorry, Sir. May I… I’d like to have a spanking, Sir if you would be so kind. Please.”, Bucky asked, a tear slipping down his cheek. Clint smiled and stroked his sub’s cheek.

“Such a good boy. Of course, you get your spanking, I promised, didn’t I? Want something special or my choice?”

Bucky looked up, eyes still watering, a thankful expression in his eyes. Clint never asked if it had been hard. Not after the first time, where Bucky just dropped within seconds.

“Your… your hand, Sir. Nothing impersonal, please. Or, at least not too much. Please show me… please.”

Bucky’s voice broke, but Clint still knew what Bucky wanted to be shown. That Clint cared. Clint didn’t even want to pretend that he knew why Bucky sometimes thought that he didn’t and he doubted that he wanted to know. He just nodded and let go of Bucky’s hair.

“Good. Go to the bedroom. I will fetch a riding crop. I won’t use it on your ass, but if you’re good I’ll use it on your cock when I think you can take it. You’re allowed to kneel on the bed, ass in the air. Think about the crop and if it’s okay. And think about how many hits you want.”

“Yes, Sir.”, Bucky murmured before he stood up and almost ran to the bedroom. Clint waited a few minutes before he stood up and went to the drawer where they kept their toys, extracting the crop before going to the bedroom. Bucky knelt on the bed, upper body down on the covers, ass in the air. Just like Clint ordered. 

“What is your safeword?”

“Papaya, Sir.”

Clint nodded and stroked Bucky’s ass.

“Good. Did you thought about the crop?”

“Yes, Sir. It’s fine.”

Clint frowned. It wasn’t that often that Bucky was so… monosyllabic. It was obvious that today was one of the bad days.

“How many? Hand and crop.”

Bucky fidgeted, not answering. Clint sighed, turned the plug off and it out of Bucky without any further warning, listening to his yelp. Clint put the plug on the drawer next to the bed. It won’t be long until the burning cream would stop its effects.

“When I ask you a question, you answer, understood? You won’t get the plug back today. If you continue to be… sassy, then you won’t get it back until next week. And you don’t want that, do you?”

Bucky liked the plug. Had asked Clint to be allowed to wear it whenever they were free. And now they were on vacation, two weeks. And Bucky would hate it if he couldn’t wear it.

“Yes, Sir. I understand. Please, fifteen with the crop on my dick. And five on… on my hole, Sir.”, Bucky said, voice almost whispering until the end. Clint pulled up an eyebrow and laid the crop next to Bucky. 

“Good. With the hand?”

“I… don’t know how much with the hand. Enough, please. I trust you, Sir.”

Clint hummed and pushed two fingers into his sub who barely twitched. He stayed still.

“Good boy.”, Clint said and took the crop into his hand again. “Kneel up. Your cock first. If you’re good you can decide if your hole or your ass will be next. No sound from you or I'll decide.”

Clint barely waited long enough for Bucky to pull himself up, to put his hands behind his head before Clint let the crop hit Bucky’s cock the first time, hard enough that Bucky grimaced. Clint repeated the action, alternating between Bucky’s cock and his balls, always with the same intensity. After the fifth strike, Bucky began to cry in earnest. After the eleventh, he began to whimper. At the fourteenth hit, Bucky began to scream.

“Terrible much sound for the order ‘No sound’, boy.”, Clint said and hit the head of Bucky’s cock the last time. Bucky stayed in his position.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m so sorry. Please, don’t stop it, Sir, please give me the other hits, I’ll be quiet, please.”

Carefully, Clint stroked with the end of the crop over Bucky’s cheek and pushed it into his mouth, feeling a slight tug when the other man began to suck.

“I won’t stop. Not if you don’t say your word. Silence, remember it?”

Bucky nodded, still sucking.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me. I will stop if I think you did something on purpose, if I think I hurt you more than you wanted or if I think you’re dropping. But just because you couldn’t keep quiet? No. You’re too good for me. You understand?”

Bucky shook his head, but Clint already expected that. Clint smiled and tugged the crop out of Bucky’s mouth.

“That’s okay. Maybe one day you believe me. Now spread your cheeks, your hole comes next. You’re allowed to make any noise you want, no talking.”

Bucky nodded and spread his cheeks apart. Clint walked around the bed, taking in the sight. No matter how often they did that. No matter what Bucky thought about himself – Clint always found him beautiful, especially like this, submitting to Clint. Trusting him.

Clint raised his hand and let the crop fall exactly between Bucky’s cheeks, listening to his scream, waiting. No safeword. Nothing else than the scream. Clint made an appreciating sound and repeated the action before, watching the rim turning red and puffy before hitting the hole again. Then he stepped closer and pushed the two fingers back in, relishing in the whimpering sound from Bucky’s throat.

“Such a good boy. Can’t wait to fuck you afterward. To shove my tongue in you, listening to you begging.”, Clint whispered and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder before pulling the fingers out and striking the hole again for the last two strikes as fast as he could. Bucky was now openly shaking and sobbing, but otherwise staying still. Clint laid the crop on the nightstand next to the plug and sat himself down on the bed, looking at Bucky. The man cried now silently, head hanging between his shoulders, hands still holding himself open.

“Thank you, Sir.”, Bucky murmured and then froze. Clint smiled. He hadn’t technically given the permission for Bucky to talk.

“Always, darling. Need just to know what you need. And now, lay yourself over my lap, okay? Not rubbing your cock on me, just laying down. Find a comfortable position, I intend to keep you like that for a while. Need help?”

Bucky shook his head and positioned himself over Clint’s lap like he told him, fidgeting a bit until he found a position he could obtain long enough. Clint began to stroke over the swell of Bucky’s ass.

“We start with fifty, darling. If you need to stop, say your safeword. The number doesn’t mean that I’ll stop after fifty. If you want to continue and I think you can take more, I’ll do it. Understood?”, Clint explained and stroke over Bucky’s cheek. Bucky nuzzled his palm and nodded.

“Good boy. You’re allowed to beg, to scream, make any sound you want. You can talk, whatever you want or need. Just try to keep your strength in check. If you can’t do it or you feel yourself slip, I want to know it immediately.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you so much.”

Clint hummed again and let his hand come down on the plumb ass cheek in front of him, watching it jiggle.

“So perfect. And everything’s just mine.”, Clint muttered and laid another few slaps on exactly the same spot. The sobs started again while Bucky obviously fought to stay as still as possible.

“Just yours, Sir. For whatever you want. Oh god, please Sir, more.”

Clint laughed and began to hit the other cheek with the same rhythm, watching Bucky’s cheeks turning first pink and then red, the shade turning deeper and deeper until Bucky couldn’t even form a coherent word. After a few more slaps he stopped and raked his nails over the cheeks. Bucky howled, moving his hips, obviously without wanting to. He was hard as a rock, just like Clint himself.

“Such a good boy, staying hard for me while I hurt you. My lovely pain slut, trying to rub yourself off on me.”

“S’rry Sir. Won’t try again, jus’… jus’ so good. Hurts so good. Pl’se more.”, Bucky slurred, lifting his ass into Clint’s hand. 

Clint chuckled and pinched one cheek, relishing in the yelp coming out of his sub, spreading both cheeks with his hand.

“Twenty-three more to go, my sweet boy. Then we have all fifty hits. And then I will fuck your hole. You should see it, all puffy and red. I’ll bet it  
will hurt when I push my cock into you.”

Bucky moaned, trying to rub himself against Clint’s jeans, nodded wildly.

“Yes, pl’se. Pl’se Sir, pl’se. Want that, want your cock, pl'se.”

Clint grinned and let go of the cheeks before hitting down again, hard, watching the older man squirming in his lap, screaming and begging with each new slap coming down. When he stopped again, Bucky didn’t even sob anymore. Only moans spilled from his lips. Clint leaned down and bit fast into the left cheek, laughing when he heard the hoarse scream and let go of the cheek, pushing Bucky down from his lap. Bucky moaned and began to thrust against the mattress. Clint sighed and landed down another slap, sitting himself up and opening his trousers, groaning when his cock finally got free.

“Stop fucking the mattress. Remember, I’ll decide if my little pain slut is allowed to come. But only if you’re good, and you can do that, right? You can be good for me, yeah?”, Clint asked watching for any sign of more discomfort than intended. When he found none he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and began to spread it around his cock.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be g’d, pr’mise.”, Bucky started, still slurring before he obviously seemed to gather up enough strength to talk properly.

“May I have another spanking after you use me, Sir? May I come after the spanking?”

Clint laughed and pushed into his sub’s body, listening to the desperate moan.

“Of course my sweet boy. And now fuck yourself up on my cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the MCU Kink Bingo and for the Clint Barton Bingo. Both can be found on Tumblr and on AO3. 
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr [which can be found here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/) (Ruquas-DreamBell) or tell me in the comments if you have a request :)


End file.
